clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Matilda Saturday
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Matilda Saturday! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! --Iceanator189 11:15, 11 July 2009 (UTC) You get my 6th out of 6th of my Fluffy Bunny Award for year 2009 The Secret Ben of the Saturdays Talk to me! how dare you! You cursed in leet language! I wish I could block you![[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 22:33, 8 July 2009 (UTC) She vandelized like 60 pages on another wiki. so u wouldnt do it if it happened on this wikiMatilda Saturday 22:35, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Trust me I wouldn't curse that happened to me only 1 time![[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 22:37, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Well can u stop herMatilda Saturday 22:40, 8 July 2009 (UTC) In my opinion she has a right to do whatever she wants.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 22:43, 8 July 2009 (UTC) How the heck can you say she has the right to vandalize a wikiMatilda Saturday 22:46, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Well she said she will stop.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 22:47, 8 July 2009 (UTC) she made the right choose!!!Matilda Saturday 22:49, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ok srry i'll rember that next time Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 23:30, 8 July 2009 (UTC)